A Promise Not Forgotten
by innogirl1
Summary: Raina and Travis are childhood best friends, when Raina is forced to move away. With a promise of always being friends Travis and Raina separate. Eight years later, Raina and Travis are reunited. Will their promise remain intact?


17

A Promise Not Forgotten

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll ever see each other," Travis said as he stretched out on the sun-scorched grass.

It was a hot August day. The sun was bright and blinding as it sent wave after wave of heat down upon the field Travis and Raina were lying in. Raina sat up, picked a dandelion, and rolled it between her fingers, a habit she displayed when she was nervous or thinking.

"We'll write to each other and call when we're able. We will see each other again," Raina said as she watched the dandelion in her hand. "We'll still be best friends." She looked at Travis with her green eyes and asked, "Right?"

Travis looked a way from the puffy white cloud floating in the summer blue sky and looked into her eyes. "Right. We'll always be best friends," he said.

"Promise?" Raina said.

"Promise." Travis said. He stuck out his hand and he and Raina did their special handshake. Standing up, they dusted their shorts and t-shirts off, hopped onto their bikes and rode away.

Hours later, Travis slowly waved goodbye as he gazed upon Raina's face in the back window, sure this would be the last time he'll ever see her.

_Eight years later…_

Travis slowly unfolded his long, lanky form out of his BMW and slung his book bag over his shoulder. His hazel eyes slowly scanned the area until his eyes landed on what he was looking for. Travis slowly walked over toward the large tree his friends were sitting under looking aloof.

"Hi, Travis. What's up?" one of the girls, Erin said in a coquettish voice as her eyes scrupulously looked him up and down.

Travis gave a small smile, a simple tilt of one corner of his mouth. "What's up, Erin?" He turned his gaze to his other friends. "Eric. Rick. Laura. Tina." He threw his book bag on to the cool, shaded grass and sat beside it, propping his back up against the hard bark, and stretching his long legs before him. Erin quickly took a seat beside him, getting as close as possible.

"Hey, Travis, you know the school dance is in two days," Erin said as she placed her hand on his arm. "I was wondering—" Before she could finish her sentence, Rick interrupted.

"Hey, new kid on campus," Rick said pointing towards the direction of the school.

Inwardly, Travis released a relieved breath, thankful that Rick had interrupted Erin. Yeah, Erin was the best-looking girl in school, but she wasn't Travis's type. Too needy? Too showy? Too something.

"She doesn't look like much, though," Rick went on to say. "A nerd."

Travis turned to look in the same direction as Rick. Across the field stood a short girl in blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a book bag on her back that was nearly as big as she was. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a pen sticking through it. Her back was toward them as she studied the bulletin board that carried all the current school information and a gigantic map of the school.

"How do you know she's new? We have so many students in this school…you keep count or something?" Eric said in a lazy voice as he watched the girl with a bored stare.

"No. Look at the way she's staring at the school's map. Only new students and visitors do that, and by the look of her book bag, she's no visitor," Rick responded

The girl turned and looked straight in their direction. She stood there for a moment like a statue, staring at them as though she had seen a ghost. She then looked left, then right, then scurried away.

"Not only is she a nerd, she's a flat chested one at that," Rick said snickering.

"Did you see how she looked at us?" Erin said as she flipped her long glossy black hair and narrowed her eyes. Tina and Laura imitated her like mini clones.

But Travis heard nothing as he sat in completely shock. That's not her, he thought to himself, that couldn't possible be her. But those eyes. Even beneath chunky black frames, those green eyes, those bright green eyes…Could it really be Raina?

"…Travis? Travis? Hello?"

Travis blinked his eyes and found Erin snapping her $120 manicured fingers in front of his face looking confused.

"What's wrong with you? Now you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

A ghost from the past, Travis thought to himself. "I…um…I have to go," Travis said as he hurried to his feet.

"See you guys later," Travis said as he swung his book bag over his shoulder and half ran away.

"What's wrong with him?" he heard someone say.

Raina quickly but calmly walked as far away from Travis as possible. Travis! Who would have thought that out of three high schools in this city, she would actually see Travis again? How much he's changed, she thought to herself. He was no longer the scrawny, little boy she used to roughhouse with. As she had stood there staring at him, she almost thought she was dreaming. That tall good-looking boy couldn't possible be Travis. But those hazel eyes. Those light hazel eyes she had never been able to forget after eight years…

Raina shook her head. He's not that same boy I knew eight years ago, Raina thought. She shuddered when she thought of Travis's friends cool stares on her. That's what originally drew her gaze to them. And the girl who was pressed up against Travis like a sticker to a wall was obviously his girlfriend, she thought. Raina looked down at her plain white t-shirt, faded jeans, and old beat-up gym shoes and thought about the girl's halter-top, mini-skirt, and platform sandals. If that was Travis's preference then she'll need to stay as far away from him as possible.

Nodding her head, Raina pushed her glasses up her nose and tried to figure out where her next class would be.

Travis ran down the dust hallway, his shoes squeaking as he tried to beat the tardy bell. Spending all his morning period and almost his first period looking for the girl who looked liked Raina, nearly made him late for his class.

Students greeted him and teachers yelled at him to stop running, but Travis ignored them all, his mind still in shock from seeing Raina. My mind must be playing tricks on me, Travis thought to himself, as he turned down a corridor. Raina couldn't possibly be here after all these years.

Travis thought back on that hot August day when they had said their last goodbyes. Sadness and hope shone in her eyes when they made the promise to always be friends. The promise. Travis had been Raina's only friend when they were growing up. Because she was so poor, the kids used to make fun of her and her family. Travis had been the only person who really talked to her. The only person who was her true friend. And he failed to keep his promise. Guilt pooled into his gut. Travis shook his head. But that girl couldn't possible be Raina. It had to be a girl who only looked like her. When Travis finally got to his class, he turned the rusty knob and stepped into class just as the bell rung.

"Thank you for showing up on time, Mr. Ross," the teacher, Mr. Lin, said looking down at his attendance log.

Travis rolled his eyes as he took his seat.

"Now class, take out your books and turn to page—"

The rusty knob on the door squeaked again as a girl stepped in looking down at a piece of paper.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr.…Lin," the girl said after scanning the paper. "I got lost looking for your class."

"You must be the new student joining my class today Miss…." Mr. Tin scanned his attendance with dark, shrewd eyes. "Miss Raina Crew. Please take a seat."

Travis froze in his chair, not moving, not breathing, completely frozen in shock and apprehension. She looks exactly the same, Travis thought as his eyes roamed over her. But at the same time, she's completely different. She's finally grown in to her eyes, which had always looked big and wide. But she stilled carried the same personality she had eight years ago, he thought.

Raina had always acted tough, but deep down she had a vulnerability she often tried to hide. Only in her eyes had Travis really seen Raina hurt. That's what drew him to her nearly ten years ago when they first met.

Suddenly, Travis realized that Raina was looking back at him. Unsure of what to do, he gave her a tentative smile. She did the same as she found a seat far on the other side of the classroom.

All through class, Travis felt his gaze slowly fall off the teacher and on to Raina. She studied Mr. Lin with an intensity that Travis found hard to believe. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid looking at him. Raina's head then turned and caught him staring at her. Their eyes held for a long, endless moment before quickly snapping back to the teacher. Travis's eyes slowly slid back to Raina and saw her rolling her pencil between her fingers. She's nervous, Travis thought. He sighed and tried to focus on Mr. Lin's long, droning lecture and off his own nerves.

Raina watched the clock slowly tick, counting down the minutes until the class was finally over. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to last being in class with Travis. Every two minutes, she swore she could feel his gaze slowly assessing and analyzing her. If she didn't leave soon she was going to do something stupid like talk to him.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Raina slid from her desk and rushed toward the classroom door looking down at her schedule, trying look preoccupied. Holding her books to her chest, she opened the door and walked right in the girl Raina had seen curled onto Travis under the tree.

"Sorry," Raina said as she stepped aside to let the girl through.

"You better be sorry, freak," the girl murmured. She bumped into Raina as she stepped inside the room. Suddenly, her gloss covered lips erupted into a smile, melting the scowl that had marred her face.

"Hey, Travis." She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

Raina looked away, confused by the hurt that cut into her heart. She pushed a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear and walked away. I knew he wasn't the same boy I knew eight years ago, she thought. Then why do I feel so disappointed?

Travis watched as Raina walked out of the classroom and down hall with a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment. He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he had to speak to her.

Erin pressed herself up against his arm and stroked it with her fingernails. "Travis, I was wondering if you'd like to get together tonight and maybe—"

"I'm sorry, Erin. I have to go do something. I'll talk to you later," Travis said as he pushed passed her.

"But, Travis—"

Travis walked out of the classroom and went in the same direction as Raina. Travis sped up, ignoring those who called his name as he spotted Raina who stood in the in the middle of the hall staring at a piece of paper. Travis walked up and said her name.

"Raina."

Raina froze as Travis's voice floated from behind her and fell on her ears. Slowly she turned around and looked up into his eyes. The hall was empty; all students having gone to their class. Only Raina and Travis stood in the hall.

"Hey, Travis. Long time, no see," Raina said with a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly, Travis' arms wrapped around her as he gently hugged her.

"Raina! Oh, my God! It really is you! Rainbow, I can't believe your back in town. Why are you back? When did you get back? I can't believe it's really you!"

Raina relaxed and hugged him back, forgetting her fear and her anxiety as he used the nickname he had affectionately gave her. "I came in last weekend. My dad found a better job back in town. So, I'm spending senior year here." She smiled at him as he smiled down at her, his hazel eyes shining bright. Slowly, they began to realize that they had been holding each other for some time. They quickly released each other as their cheeks heated up.

Travis cleared his throat. "Wow, Rain. You've changed so much, but at the same time you look the same."

"Yeah, you too," Rain lied trying not to think about the subtle muscles she felt when she hugged him. They stared at each other for a moment each lost in his or her own thoughts. Suddenly, the bell rang indicating tardiness.

"We should get going," Raina said smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Travis said as he began taking a step back. "So I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Raina said taking a step back herself. "See ya." Raina turned around and began walking away when Travis said, "Have lunch with me and my friends." Raina turned back around.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Travis. I saw how your friends looked at me. They wouldn't like me. In fact, they would hate me," Raina said frowning.

"C'mon, Rain. Give them a chance. It's just that they don't know you. When they get to know you, they'll like you as much as I do."

Raina looked into Travis's eyes. His hazel eyes looked hopefully into hers. I would like to rekindle our friendship, Raina thought to herself as she rolled her pencil between her fingers. Finally, she sighed and nodded her head saying, "Alright."

Travis smiled and Raina felt her knees go weak. She smiled back. Travis then looked at his watched and said, "Why don't we skip this period today and catch up? It'll only be today," he added when he saw her eyes narrow behind her glasses.

Raina stared at Travis for a moment before slowly smiling and saying, "You better not get me in trouble."

Travis gave a charming smile. "Now would I do that?"

Raina laughed as she walked away with Travis at her side, not really knowing the answer to that question.

Travis sat in class, watching the rain steadily pour down from the clouds that were unsuccessfully trying to hide the sun. He smiled when he thought about him and Raina running inside the building trying to avoid getting wet.

Travis was so happy that they had had a chance to talk and get to know each other again. God, I didn't know I missed her so much! Travis thought with a smile on his face. Her impish smile, her bright green eyes, her crazy sense of humor, her unruly curly her. Travis chuckled as he thought about the time they spent together, and smiled when he remembered how she blushed as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Hopefully his friends would see what a great person Raina really was. How will they react to Raina, Travis wondered frowning at the rain that had gently begun slowing down. Sure his friends could be mean when they wanted to be, but they had their good points, too. I'll show them there's more to people than clothes, good hair, and jewelry, Travis thought as the rain slowly stopped. They'll like Raina, I'm sure of it. Travis looked into the clouds and a faint rainbow appeared in the sky.

Raina stood waiting for Travis twirling her pencil in her hand, telling herself she had nothing to worry about, because she trusted Travis. Surely his friends would come around, right? She nodded her head. Raina then saw Travis at another entrance to the cafeteria. She saw Travis's eyes scan the lunchroom until they finally landed on her. He smiled and then began to move his way toward her. Raina watched as Travis easily navigated his way between rows of benches and tables. Nearly everyone turned to greet him, the boys slapping his hand, the girls trying to flirt, but Travis ignored all their invitations to get to her. Raina felt her heart pound and her cheeks heat up, as he got closer. Why am I feeling this way? Raina thought. He's just my friend and though he told me Erin wasn't his girlfriend, that doesn't mean he would like my type. He would never be attracted to me. Raina took a deep breath as Travis finally made his way over to her.

"C'mon. Let's meet my friends," Travis said as he took her hand and led her to the table his friends were gathered.

The five people sitting around the table looked at Raina as if she was a bug on a sandwich.

"Who's she?" Erin asked looking Raina up and down with disgust. Raina fought the urge to shudder at the resentment laced in her voiced.

"This, Erin, is my childhood best friend, Raina. She had moved away and now she's back. She's going to be eating lunch with us." Travis turned to Raina. "This is Rick," he said pointing to a beefy guy with no neck. "This is Eric," he said pointing to a guy with bored gray eyes. "Laura and Tina," he said pointing to two girls who looked at her with disgust that mimicked Erin's.

Erin eyed her for a long moment before giving the most spurious smile that Raina had ever seen. "Raina. We're _honored_ to have you eat lunch with us," she emphasized as she shook Raina's hand. When she released Raina's her hand, she made a show of taking her napkin and wiping her hand with it as if it was filthy from shaking Raina's hand.

Everyone snickered but Travis who slightly frowned.

"Travis!" a teacher called. Travis looked over his shoulder and saw a teacher named Mr. Henderson waving Travis over.

"I better go and talk to him. Try to make friends with them while I'm gone okay? I'll be right back." He squeezed her arm and walked toward the teacher in that slow gait of his.

What am I going to do, Raina thought as she twirled her pencil between her fingers. She looked back at them and saw them eyeing her with displeasure. Rick and Eric grabbed their lunch trays and sat with the jocks at another table on the other side of the cafeteria. Erin gave her another fake smile.

"Well are you going to sit down?" she asked.

Raina sat her book bag down and slipped into a chair. She reached inside her book bag and took out her lunch.

"You brought that from home?" Erin asked with disgust. "How…cute."

Raina fought the urge to roll her eyes and grounded her teeth instead. She unknotted her bag and pulled out her peanut butter sandwich, cookies, an apple, and a can of juice.

"Well, I guess some of us don't have to worry about our figures," Erin said in a sugarcoated voice. "I mean some us look good fat. And some of us don't," she said looking Raina up and down. Trina and Laura snickered.

Raina glared at Erin. "Yeah. Well none of us no better than you do they Erin. I guess you have to work out everyday. It's quite obvious that you need it."

Erin's brown eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I work out everyday, so I can fit into a size two. I guess some us don't need to fit into a size two to shop at the Goodwill!"

Raina slapped her hand down on the table. "I don't need to take this from you. You think you're better than me because you have money and wear clothes that are nearly as skimpy as a stripper, but you're not. It just makes you a slut." Raina picked up barely eaten food and her book bag and walked away.

Raina threw away her trash and walked out of the lunchroom. She barely made it half way down the hall when she heard the click clop of sandals coming toward her. Erin walked up to her and snatched her arm.

"Stay away from Travis. He belongs with us. He belongs with me. Sooner or later he'll see you for the poor trash we know you are. So _leave him alone_," Erin whispered harshly as her fingernails dug into Raina's arm. Raina snatched her arm away and stalked off.

Travis watched Raina stomp off in anger then Erin go after her as he walked backed to the table. Worried, Travis quickly walked after them. Oh, God, Travis thought as he hurried after them. What has gone wrong? When he saw the hostility in Erin's eyes as she walked backed toward him, he knew something big had happened.

As soon as Erin saw Travis coming toward her, the anger that was in her eyes quickly melted away and flirtation filled them. Her scowl turned in to a sexy half smile, and her chest popped out. She tossed her black hair as she walked up to Travis.

"Something's wrong with your little friend, Travis, but forget about her. How about we take a little walk together and—"

"I've gotta go, Erin. I'll see you later." Travis hurried away to catch up with Raina.

Travis spotted Raina and ran to catch up to her. "Raina! Raina! Rain, wait!" He put his hand on her shoulder. Travis felt her tremble and felt bad for leaving her. "What happened?" he asked even though he was sure he knew.

Raina stood there for a moment, before turning around to face him. "Maybe we shouldn't be friend anymore," she said, slumping her shoulders.

As he watched her, her eyes filled with emotions. Anger, sadness, vulnerability, and worst of all resignation.

"We both know your friends will never except me and will torment me if we continue to see each other. It's better this way."

"But what about our friendship?" Travis asked as he grabbed her hand. Strange emotions swirled into a lump in his chest. Sadness, panic, fear, and a list of other emotions, seemed to well in his heart. The same emotions he felt when he first heard Raina was moving away eight years ago. "Have you forgotten the promise we made to each other? We promised we'd always be friends. Are you going to throw that away?" Travis asked.

Realization dawned on Raina face as she remembered the promise they had made to each other. Nevertheless, her face fell and she shook her head. "We were children, Travis. That promise was stupid. Our friendship ended eight years ago when I moved away. We're not that little boy and girl anymore. Goodbye, Travis. I'll see you around school." Slipping her hand out of his, she walked away, her short legs walking down the hall and out of Travis's life.

Travis turned around and slowly made his way toward the lunchroom, which was beginning to empty out. Travis stopped short of his table as he heard his friends talking.

"That little bitch! Who did she think she was talking to," Erin said flipping her hair. "She had better take my advice and leave Travis alone, or I'll swear I'll make her life a living hell."

"Can you imagine what people would have said if we were seen hanging out with her?" Tina said as she flipped her dyed black hair in a mirror image of Erin.

"Why did Travis bring that freak over here in the first place? As if we'd be seen with her. Good job getting rid of her, Erin. That was great." Laura sneered as she flipped her hair liked Erin and Tina.

"I wonder too. Did he not look at her? You're way cuter, Erin," Rick said slinging his beefy arm around her shoulders.

"You think I don't know that?" Erin said pushing his arm off her. "As long as she's gone, that's all that matters."

Travis stood frozen as the lightning bolt of truth struck him. His friends were jerks and will always be jerks. It doesn't matter that they liked him, because they liked him for all the wrong reasons. However, Raina. Raina liked him for him; he knew it inside. Erin and the others were only superficial and always will be.

Travis turned around and walked out of the lunchroom, sure of what he had to do.

Raina sat under a tree after school, trying to focus on her homework instead of her lost friendship with Travis. She didn't even understand why she cared so much. Yeah, she and Travis had practically grown into adolescents together, but that ended when she moved away. All Raina knew was that when she looked into his hazel eyes or even thought about them, her heart skipped a beat.

Raina sighed as she stared at fluffy, white clouds passing by in the crystal blue sky. He even remembered their promise. The promise to always be friends no matter what happened. Did he truly believe in that promise? Did he really believe they could have still been friends? Raina looked down at her hands and saw her fingers twirling a wet dandelion she wasn't aware she picked. She smiled as she remembered how Travis teased her about her bad habit. She remembered how a twinkle entered his eyes when he smiled and how he…Raina released a frustrated breath and threw the dandelion. She was hopeless.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice from behind said. A voice that sounded just like Travis. Raina looked up and saw Travis staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"Travis, what are you doing here? I thought I said our friendship was over."

"But what if I don't want it to be over?" Travis walked closer and sat down on the soft, wet grass next to Raina, surely ruining a pair of $80 jeans.

"What if I told you I rather be your friend than theirs? What if I told you I valued you more than I do any of them?"

Raina looked into his eyes in surprise.

"I would much rather sit here in the wet grass and talk to you than do anything with anyone of them. It took me a while, but I see how fake and self-centered they are. I don't want to be like them. I want to be with you," Travis said as he looked into her round eyes.

"Are you sure?" Raina asked. "Like I said, we're different people. You're giving up your best friends for me, who you haven't known in eight years. Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

Travis looked into her eyes and did the one thing he wanted to do since he first had her in his arms during second period. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, long and sweet.

When he pulled back, he saw Raina blush and push her glasses up her nose.

"Well I guess you are sure," Raina said smiling up at him, her green eyes shining.

"I'm very sure," Travis said.

"Promise?" Raina teased.

"Promise," Travis said bending down to kiss her again.


End file.
